


“Turn Back the Clock and Start All over Again, but This Time Knowing What is coming this Time”

by UnknownMusing



Series: "Tempus Fugit" [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Infinity Stones, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Proxima becomes Steven's bodyguard at some point later on, This fic is fighting me at the moment by I mean difficult to write, Time Travel, Tony has a magic core within him, Using the Time Stone to Travel back in time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2019-09-14 04:53:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16906464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownMusing/pseuds/UnknownMusing
Summary: Snippet from fic:“There is something I need you do to.”“Stephen, whatever this plan of you’re thinking about is. It’s not going to work, Thanos is nothing compared to Dormannu. He is more powerful now, with the Infinity Gauntlet in his hands and some of the Infinity Stones.“Tony, still your Mind.”“What!!!?....Are you doing?”“This is my Plan, do you understand?”“Stephen….This is crazy. IT WON’T WORK.”A Plan that might work. One person - Anthony Howard Stark - is sent back to restart again with the Time Stone - one of the Infinity Stones - within his own Soul by Stephen Strange. Can Tony, find a way to figure out what he can to change what happened before the Time Stone became embedded in Soul? Can Tony, change Time?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [purplesocrates](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesocrates/gifts), [Origingirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Origingirl/gifts), [VintageFloof](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VintageFloof/gifts).



 

** Tony’s P.O.V: **

_“There is something I need you do to.”_

_“Stephen, whatever this plan of you’re thinking about is. It’s not going to work, Thanos is nothing compared to Dormammu. He is more powerful now, with the Infinity Gauntlet in his hands and some of the Infinity Stones._

_“Tony, still your **Mind.”**_

_“What!!!?....Are you doing?”_

_“This is my **Plan,** do you understand?”_

_“Stephen….This is crazy. IT WON’T WORK.”_

How could I – Anthony Edward Stark – describe that day, when me and Stephen had been arguing amongst ourselves in the strange circular ship - with the swirling mass of light sea-blue, lilac and many other colours rushing past us - about what he was planning to do then brought out of my thoughts harshly, when I see in the far distance of the destroyed battlefield everything is going highly wrong – rubble, large boulders laying here and there with craters splitting apart the surface this place Thanos, where we had chosen to fight on a planet called Titan as it was known to him – the planet of course being his former home - then allowing the nanonates to form the suit their little bodies reaching up to cover my face.

(TIME SKIP)

Thanos, is thousand times stronger than even the Hulk in my mind as both of us fight each-other, while Stephen weakened and losing strength lays propped against a pile of rubble breathing laboured with his chest rising and falling then I’m twisted around by the large Titan, causing me to form a dagger using the nanonates to form it then go to stab him, when he grabs it in his large snapping it off with tinkling noise and before, I can even to anything else stabs straight into my abdomen causing me to stumble backwards choked blood filled gasping coming from me.

He watches me, stepping closer to me and takes hold of my head reminding me shakily of Obadiah Stane when he had held my head and look at the device in my chest which at that time had been keeping me alive – but now I had artificial heart – then blood gushes downwards to cover the ground beneath my feet in crimson petals.

“You have my respect, Stark. You Human’s it seems are so fragile, puny and tiny. But you, there is something….Ahh, I see now.”

_See what? See what?_

I scream internally at him, while he forces my head to look at Stephen bruised, battered and defeated then leans close to my ear, breath hot against my neck causing me to flinch slightly and keeping his gaze on him whispers it loud enough for both of us to hear.

“You….have feelings for him, Stark. You love….Stephen Strange, don’t you? Answer me?”

It’s command, one full of strong bearing and trembling heavily, whisper _“Yes”_ only for him to make me say it louder so Stephen hears me say it “Yes” then he pulls back the fist with the **_Infinity Gauntlet_** preparing to blast me to ashes when Stephen, opens his mouth.

“STOP.” I hear Stephen shout, making Thanos still and lower the clenched fist slightly then look at with widened eyes, when he says the next words.

Spare his life and….I’ll give you the **_Stone.”_**

“Why would you do that?”

“Were at the End Game, Anthony.”

_Trust me. Everything is going to be alright._

He whispers, moving his lips only slightly but enough for me to see the forming of the words and Thanos, steps away from me holding out his other hand for it as Stephen, taking a deep breath pulls out from thin air the emerald stone from the **_Eye of Agamotto_** then allows it to float towards the large Creature.

I just don’t expect for what happens next. It literally, unexpectedly changes course and veers towards me heading straight into my chest where my heart lays hitting it hard to surge into me as I distantly hear Thanos, screaming something as I curl into myself and arching my back hands shooting outwards as mixture of unknown **_Magical Energy_** hidden deep within my **_Soul_** that spreads outwards intensely like the coming of tsunami dissolving in its path as I find myself falling into blackness remembering nothing from thereafter.

 

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

** Tony’s P.O.V: **

Sunlight filtering through a gap in the curtain to shine down on the bed, makes me flutter my eyes open then shoot upwards placing hand to where I had been stabbed only there is nothing – just smooth, unblemished skin – then looking at the alarm clock see it is the day, I had to…No, I have now to pick Peter Parker from school.

Pulling back the cover, I slip out the bed and decide to have shower, feeling humming within my **_Soul_** one of the **_Infinity Stones_** or more accurately the **_Time Stone_** then look at myself in the mirror, seeing almost a version of myself bruised, battered and bloodied.

It soon disappears, making me sigh softly knowing thanks to Stephen, I have been given a second chance. A second chance to make everything go right and this time, we all be prepared for what would be coming from the deepest reaches of space.

(TIME SKIP)

“Mr. Stark!!!”

Peter Parker – Mary Parker’s Son – waves his hand, rucksack slung over one shoulder and rushing over to me, through the crowds of other school pupils towards then slows down, standing in front of me as smile softly at him.

“Hey, kiddo. Thought I surprise you. Surprise!!!” I say, doing a “ _Surprise_ ” effect with my hands and he laughs shaking his head at it then goes to say something only to close his mouth, like he doesn’t know how to say it to me.

He goes to try again, when a young girl with long reddish hair tied back in ponytail – reminding me of Natasha Romanov – walks past us saying “ _See you, tomorrow, Peter”_ and head off to a car idling by the sidewalk then get in, while I see Peter is watching it when it leaves.

“Come one, kiddo. Let’s get a bite to eat, before we head home and will discuss about that girl over it.” I say, noticing how he blushes so brightly it makes me laugh heavily at it and he grumbles getting into the car as he sulks now with embarrassment written all over his face that I had noticed his love-struck gaze for the girl.

 

 

The Diner is close to the Avenger’s Tower – has I had renamed it and wonder what was Loki up to now, because Thanos had killed him the other reality so maybe he was still on Asgard about to be discovered by Thor that he has been pretending to be Odin all this time – with **_Fans of Iron Man_** – coming and going, while I quickly sigh off t-shirts, birthday cards and other stuff including a bra which makes me shake my head afterwards that I just sighed someone’s bra.

“Okay, no more, folks. I need to eat.” I say, making some give mock groans and wave them off, laughing softly when I and Peter are finally left alone to order a decent bite to eat.

He orders a plain milkshake and I decide to have café latte with some pancakes and maple syrup, remembering when Stephen had stepped close to me at one point in the strange circular ship to say something to me, after we had just argued about his **_Plan,_** only to close his mouth then walk away, leaving me standing there wishing to go after him and pull him back to me.

“So, you have a crush do you, Peter?” I ask him, making him nearly choke on his milkshake and cough slightly, followed by blushing so cutely it reminds me of when I been a teenager and having a crush on one of the Prefect’s of the School – Pepper Potts, now happily married to Happy, who was every happy about it – then he wiping his mouth, with the back of his sleeve looks at me.

“You ever have a crush, Mr. Stark?” He asks me, making me lift my head from cutting the soft, pancake in half and about to eat some when as he says it.

“Yeah, long time ago, kiddo. Took me ages until I asked her to the Prom of course and she politely declined. But then that’s Pepper Potts for you, good woman and happily married now.” I reply, leaning back in the seat and picking up the cup of latte to take a sip off feeling my phone buzzing in my pocket.

Pulling it out, I see it is message from Rhodes telling me Secretary of the State Thaddeus Ross of the **_Accord’s Movement_** is wanting to discuss something with me and placing the phone back in my pocket, find now I have lost my appetite.

 

 

My thumb hovers over the call button as I sit on the windowsill of my apartment, with the display showing Steven’s name and taking a deep breath press it, listening to the tone dial ringing outwards then going to cut off, it connects making my heart-rate speed up and placing the phone to my ear wait for him to say something.

_“I’m not surprised you kepted my number, Stark.”_

“Are we no longer on first name basis, Cap?”

 

 _“What do you want…Tony?”_  
  


“I rather discuss face to face. I don’t won’t it over a phone call like this. It’s rather a long story. Where are you?”

 

_“Wakanda. I’ll send you the coordinates.”_

“Thank you, Cap.”

 

“ _I guess this means were even. You forgive me for what happened between us.”_

_“_ Yes.”

_“I’ll meet you in Wakanda.”_

 

He soon cuts off, leaving me holding the flip-phone with the glowing screen illuminating my face and flipping it close, turn my gaze to look out the window watching as the rain begins to fall to run down the smooth, cold glass and resting my forehead against it breathe shakily my breath misting up the glass.

I could do this. I could do what I given a chance to do by Stephen, while remembering he stayed in **_New York Sanctum_** and hopping off the windowsill head through grabbing my car keys on the way then head outside, down the flight of stairs and outside to my car parked out in front then getting in, start the engine.

(TIME SKIP)

Driving through the back-streets of New York to the location of the **_New York Sanctum_** , where Stephen lives, I remember at some point I would have to make sure that Peter stayed here on Earth – safe from harm, safe from Thanos and what would happen on the planet Titan if it happened – then ** _FRIDAY_** interrupts my thoughts drawing me out of them.

**_Boss, we arrived._ **

“Thanks, Friday.” I say, reaching into the glove compartment to place a bracelet on that allowed me to communicate with her and pulling the car up in a parking space in front of the main double glass doors of the New York Sanctum see the strange symbol on the circular window above while someone looks down at who just arrived at their front door.

Stepping out, I close the driver’s door behind me and lock the car for good measure. Taking another deep breath, I head up the front porch steps and push the one of the glass doors open feeling a blast warm, heated air whip my hair about slightly then step inside into the main large foyer, with the curved stairs leading up to the second floor and maybe even a third floor.

“May I ask, who you are and what you’re doing here?” Stephen says, appearing at the top of the stairs with the Cloak around his shoulders and not with the **_Eye of Agamotto_** – as he had told me, when we had been arguing on the strange circular ship heading towards Titan - around his neck then stepping out into the light, immediately fall forwards only for him to grab hold of me when intense pain of the **_Time Stone_** recognising it’s **_Stonekeeper_** pulses deep within my **_Soul._**

“Tony Stark. I need your help…to save the fate of the universe.” I reply, muttering afterwards under my breath “ _That came out so lame”_ and he leads me up the stairs down a corridor turning to right while I notice further up ahead our three door’s leading to different places and stop causing him to jerk slightly nearly falling.

“What is the matter with you?”

“Nothing. Just something I might come back to for a **_Plan.”_**

Stephen frowns at me, when I say these words and grumbling something under his breath I choose to ignore for now then he leads me over to a sofa, sitting me down or more like pushing me down like I’m to him some kind of spoiled child then remembering the hand movements he had made to turn back time, use it to go back to when just as he is about to push me down flip the tables on him grabbing hold of his arms.

Instead pushing him down instead, causing his eyes to widen when I see he is looking at my chest and looking down myself see my shirt has split open to reveal the faint emerald light hidden deep within my **_Soul_** gleaming under my skin then fade down to a dim light, meaning it had what I would call fallen asleep for now.

“How!!!? That’s not possible!!!?” He begins to say, trying to comprehend that fact of what I had just done and begins to rip the shirt wider apart when Wong chooses the most inconvenient and embarrassing time of my life to come into what is Stephen’s sitting room.

“Stephen, I just need….WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!!!?”

A heavy blush of embarrassment spreads right across his cheeks, down his neck even and he goes to say something only for it come out garbled jumble of words making me pinch my nose – a trait inherited from my Father – then grabbing both his cheeks, forcefully turn his head too look at me.

“Stephen, calm down. Calm your mind, right now. This isn’t the time to panic at the moment, and please when I said to the phrase in the foyer I goddam meant it.” I say, noticing actually why he was fully blushing and embarrassed because it seems he had pulled me into his lap during ripping my shirt open under my hoodie to inspect where the **_Time Stone_** rested within.

 “Uhhh….Wong, could come back in like a minute…No, hour. Actually, wait until I’ve called for you. Please, if you don’t mind?” Stephen says, making Wong flick his gaze to me – ripped shirt, very a scruffy hoodie and jogging jeans – and closes the double sitting room doors leaving me and Stephen finally alone.

I’m pushed or more like shoved off his lap onto the carpet by him, making me cry out slightly and sitting up look at him in shock and surprise he just had the audacity do that to me.

“You tit. You could ask me to move off you. Not shove me onto the carpet. Nice carpet by the way and the Sanctum with the interior decorating.” I say, watching him getting off the sofa and dust his robes – fine dark blue ones and beautiful shade as well.

“Do you ever shut up?” He asks me, unclipping the Cloak which hovers in the air waiting and watching its way as I get up, stretching myself feeling cracking come from me then lowering my hands to my side, answer him.

“Yes. But I can’t right at this moment, because there more pressing concerns to address, Stephen.” I reply, making him frown at me again at how 1. _I know his name 2. Where he stayed, which I confess sounds stalkerish almost that I know it 3. Have the **Time Stone** within my own **Soul** and know how to use it _and finally 4. _Who was I to him?_

“Alright. Answer me this. How do you my name and where this place was?”       

_Oh, sweet mother of mine. How do I explain this him?_

“I used Google Map’s. Amazing what technolo….Wow!!!?....Stephen, put the fire energy away from the **_Multiverse_** , away from my face, please?” I begin to say, only for golden energy to appear right in front of my face and sighing heavily, knowing it the most stupid and possibly irrational  idea grab both of cheeks then heart feeling like it is threatening to escape my ribcage, smash my lips into his.

He stiffens in shock, hands which had formed the golden fire energy shields allowing them to disappear and begin to probe his mouth with every technique of French Kissing I know about from my mind with tongue, brushing it up against his then he suddenly lifts me up in his arms slamming me up soon up against the wall grinding his hips into mine and both us begin to kiss more heavily, breathing through our nostrils.

I moan heavily, changing position each time to deepen it and when his hand slips between my thighs let go to breathe then grab his hand by his wrist, panting heavily with my chest rising and falling under my ripped shirt under the hoodie and see his pupils have expanded followed by him covering my lips once more – the feel of him sliding my jogging trousers down along with my boxers – then he slips downwards, breathing heavily himself chest rising and falling under his dark blue robes kissing every inch of my bare skin he exposes.

His soft, warm hands push my shirt and hoodie up to expose my chest to him – showing the many scars I required and the one I hope I won’t require if everything goes right – then kisses them, trailing his moist, hot lips over them making me shudder heavily and tilt my head backwards gasping to the ceiling.

“Haa…Stephen…Haa….Please?” I gasp out, not really truly knowing what I’m asking him for and he slips back up to me, wrapping his arms around then turns me around in his arms slipping my jogging trousers and boxers fully off, holding them with one hand then he forms a portal, stepping through it and we soon fall straight onto large king size bed.

He gets over me, kissing me again and shrugging my top half to fling onto the floor as the portal shrinks to nothing then reaching upwards, begin to softly peel his robes off gently and carefully until he is naked in front of me. He cups my cheek, with one hand stroking my cheekbone lightly with his thumb and getting a small vial filled with something coats his fingers with the stuff then leaning over me, kissing me slips them between my spread thighs around his waist and pushes them upwards causing me to cry out softly in the silence of his bedchamber.

Stephen, begins to move his hand between them – probing, stretching and spreading the warm oil – and resting my forehead against his then clench my thighs, trembling all over and small _“Hnnnn”_ coming from me.

Slumping back down again, I feel him move his hand away and press his hips upwards making me give a hitched gasp at the feeling of him starting to become fully sheathed within me then wrapping my legs around his waist, cradle the back of his head with one hand and the other his shoulder.

He grunts heavily, shuddering over me until he is finally fully sheathed within me and sifting my hand through his hair as he lifts his head to look down at me, see he is still trying to comprehend what is going on.

Rolling us both, I straddle him with my thighs braced either side of his waist and placing my hand on his chest then begin to undulate my hips up and down, riding him in such a way Stephen takes hold of my hips to hold at the same-time his mouth opens in breathless gasps and pants at the sametime something ripples through me – like a wave washing over me or through me – then swear I see chain leading from where my Soul rests within to where his rests.

_“ **Soul Chains.** They….only…haa…appear when…hnnn…a choice has been made and one has been chosen to change what had happened in that timeline because it leads to something…destructive.”_

_“Stephen, stop talking and hold me. Just hold me.”_

 

* * *

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't resist in adding a certain word, Stephen used to Kaecilius in the movie and so it's in this fic.

** Location – Outskirts of Space – Asgardian Refugee Ship  **

** Loki’s P.O.V: **

Dying embers blow around in the air, along with the stench of death and decay as I try to compose myself at the sight of the many Asgardian’s laying dying or half-alive around me – the frightening thing some of them children – then look up at the large Titan standing close to Thor - who lays on the destroyed floor of the ship – and try to will my heart to stop thudding against my ribcage.

At the sametime, I feel the child growing within shift slightly in my abdomen and place a hand to it to soothe it, noticing out the corner of my eye how Ebony Maw – one of the **_Black Order_** and the **_Children of Thanos_** – sees this, frowning slightly at the action then turns his gaze back to his Master.

“I know what it’s like to lose. To feel so desperately that you’re right…yet to fail, nonetheless.”

Picking up Thor by the scruff of his collar, he drags him over to me keeping his gaze on me and staring straight at me - through me, like he can already see deep into my Soul – then continues to speak, voice filling my ear so much it hits me with noise and harsh clarity.

“It’s frightening. Turns the legs to jelly. But I ask you, to what end?” He says, while another shift in my abdomen makes me start rubbing soothing circles into it to calm my child growing within me. “Dread it, run from it. Destiny arrives all the same.”

_Does it? If I told you, I’m with a child would you spare Earth, Asgard and the other planets, Thanos? No, don’t be a fool Loki. Thanos, would never agree it. Never._

“And now, it’s here.” Thanos says, only to change his mind about the phrasing bringing up the Gauntlet fist with one of the Infinity Stones in it – The Power Stone, bright swirling purple and oval shaped – then says his next words. “Or should I say….I am.”

“You talk too much.”

_Dammit, Thor. You big-headed fool, you shouldn’t have said that to him._

“ ** _The Tesseract._** Or your Brother’s head, Loki.” Thanos says, spitting my name out like some kind of vile disease or small parasite he doesn’t want to be associated with then Thor, tries to make excuses like it had been destroyed on Asgard and sighing heavily, knowing it is the only way to keep the Titan’s attention on me and not Thor, summon it from where I had hidden it.

“You really are the worst Brother.” Thor says, shaking his head and stepping up to Thanos, not too close lower my head slightly then smile at Thor, making him frown at me and forming my Jotun form crush it into tinkling particles of tiny fragments followed by placing the gem to my mouth and swallowing it quickly.

It travels downwards, towards my **_Soul_** causing me to collapse to my knees curling into myself and shuddering heavily, followed by feeling cracks appear on my skin tearing it to allow blood to flow downwards to plip onto ship floor then it connects to my **_Soul Chain_** making me lift my face to look up at him.

“Try and get the stone now, Thanos. Fate it seems as….intervened. HEIMDAL.”

I say, soon shouting to Heimdal, who with the last of his remaining strength left within him and using the **_Dark Energy_** thanks to the **_All-father’s_** to summon the Bifrost which soon shoots outwards picking up Thor, Hulk who is laying on the ship floor battered and bruised then Thanos, snarling at me lunges only grab a fabric of my cape causing it to rip leaving in his hand a tattered piece of it.

(TIME SKIP)

Thor is ahead of me, being held tightly in the grip of Hulk as we hurtle past the grey Moon close by to Earth and managing to reach them grab hold of Thor’s arms as he grips my own smiling at me weakly then frowns at my expression.

“Brace yourselves. Were about to make a not-so-good landing.”

 

** Tony’s P.O.V: **

_“So, we head to Wakanda. Talk to Cap, round up the rest of the gang and make sure that we have everyone close by.”_

I say, heading down the flight of stairs to the main foyer, when suddenly large smashing noise of the circular glass domed window above us makes us both turn to watch as something large, green and familiar to my eyes go straight through the stairs then heading up, look down to see Bruce – the green tint in his skin fading away – along with Thor.

“Reindeer Games, is that you?!!!!” I ask the black-haired God of Mischief who gives a groan as he rises from mound of splintered wood and dust which completely cover him then turns his face to look up at me.

“Stark. If you don’t mind, a drink would be nice.” He replies, while I kneel down holding out my hand to him to take hold of and give strange yelp as he pulls me causing me to land on top of Thor, who just stood up.

“Stephen.” I hear him saying, making me jump up and clambering out the large hole in the flight of stairs then helping Thor out along with Bruce, feel myself sway slightly when the **_Time Stone_** within senses one of its Brother’s has joined it then look at Loki, who is busy dusting himself off as Thor, comes to choose to stand next to him.

I turn to Bruce, who gives me weak smile and stiffens in surprise when I pull him straight into a hug patting his back with one hand then stepping back, ruffle a hand through my hair and squeeze his shoulder.

“Come on. Cap’s waiting in Wakanda, for us.” I say, heading over to Stephen who forms a fire orange portal which makes and peeking through it give him a look which makes him shrug his shoulders.

“It was the best I could do.”

 

** Location – Wakanda – Africa   **

** Steven Roger’s P.O.V: **

_“So, why we standing here again?”_

_“Tony, should be arriving any… moment... Incoming. Tchalla?”_

_“Open a hole in the dome.”_

T’challa – King of Wakanda – standing next to me says into the comms earpiece, followed by soon Tony appearing floating down safety with a familiar figure hitting the stone courtyard making me wince slightly at the sickening thud then they roll onto their back, groaning as Thor, hauls them to their feet.

“Stark, I see you brought an old acquaintance with you.” I say, making Tony who has come in front of me turn slightly to look at Loki, who walks up to us and goes to say something only to close his mouth.

 _“I think you stunned him with that beard of yours.”_ Tony whispers out the side of his mouth to me, while I give small “ _Hmm_ ” at this and go to say something, when my comms earpiece beeps making me bring my hand up to it.

_Cap, here._

_Steve, it’s me…Nat, we got a situation._

_What’s happened?_

_Wanda and Vision, have been taken._

_Dammit. Are you sure?_

_Definitely. The fuckers reached them before we could._

_Come back to Wakanda, Nat._

_Will do, Cap._

Lowering my hand from ear, I look at Tony seeing his face is looking at me with concern and shake my head at him, giving him to the answer hovering in the air between us _“Did they get Vision and Wanda in time?”_ then he screams unexpectly with a curse to someone strangely named “ _Thanos”_ and drags his face down his face.

“God!!!? Motherfucker giant Titan!!!? Fucking hell!!!?”

 

** Tony’s P.O.V: **

After the swearing in the large Wakandian Courtyard outside, I now stand at the large windows with my arms folded over my chest as Loki, stands sipping a glass of milk remembering **_FRIDAY_** had told me he was somehow bearing a child.

“So, were both scarred by what has happened to us? Though, I did ask Thor what original colour your eyes were. Emerald and always have been haven’t they?” I ask him, breaking the ice or silence more like making him flick his gaze to me then taking a sip of the glass of milk, sighs softly under his breath.

“What has happened with you, Stark?” He asks me, not answering my questions and wonder how I should answer him.

“Nightmares. Thanos has been stuck in my head for six years and now, well resting within my ** _Soul_** like within yours is a one of the **_Infinity Stones.”_** I say, making him step closer to me and turning fully to face him look down at where his hand rests on his abdomen. “Does Thor know you bear Thanos’ child?”

Loki flinches at this. At the words, I’ve just said to him and goes to step backwards when I reach out placing a hand on his arm move my hand slowly to his chest resting it over where the **_Space Stone_** lays within

“It ain’t Thanos’ child. It’s mine and…shall be if Thor, wants it to be. It can be his child.” Loki replies, placing his own hand on my chest – in the same place – where the **_Time Stone_** lays then straightens up, turning his face away from the window to look at who has come into the large circular room.

“I’ll leave you to talk alone.” I hear myself saying, slipping away to go and find Stephen to talk to him about what we need to know that Thanos had both taken Vision and Wanda before we could reach them.

_Or is it meant to happen this way?_

_He is meant to get the Stones._

_He is to kill the half the universe to achieve **Balance** like a knife being held on the small finger. _

_Leaving me and Nebula alive on **Titan** , with Steve and whoever else on Earth._

_Dust to dust. Ashes to ashes._

(TIME SKIP)

Stephen is meditating, when I found him in the quest sleeping quarters in front of the oval-shaped window and sliding the door shut behind me, head over to sit down on the dais steps next to him as he flicks one eye open to see who it is then both of them.

“Tell me. There is something nagging at you, isn’t there?” He asks me, making me reach out for his hand and he allows me to take hold of it as I shuffle to soon lay my head down on his lap.

“I feel afraid, that maybe that this all is meant to happen. That Thanos is meant to destroy half the universe, after getting all **_Infinity Stones.”_** I reply, bringing my hand up to grip his arm tightly with my hand and burying my face into the crook of his sleeve feel bend his head down lips moist against forehead as he kisses it lightly.

“I don’t believe that. There is probably a reason why the **_Infinity Stones_** – **_Space and Time_** – have chosen two people to reside within. Yourself and Loki Laufeyson, **_Rightful Heir to the Throne of Jotunhiem_** and **_Last of the Frost Giants.”_**

I tense suddenly, sensing something making me sit up and standing up, head towards the large windows standing in front of them then glass shatters around me, flinging backwards by the intense wind which is rising causing the large amount of jungle forest trees to sway back and forth – branches creaking every-time.

“He’s here.” I hear myself, distantly saying to Stephen and he turns me to face him then kisses me breathlessly, devouring my lips like when a person has been starved of oxygen or even water making me moan softly in the kissing.

“Forgive me, Anthony.” He whispers, soon pulling away from me and flying off as I quickly realize he has taken the **_Nanotech holder_** which had been resting on my chest and try to do the spell only to found out he has placed a **_Protective Sorcerer’s Spell_** on it – so I can’t cast any incantations – then watch him, flying towards the swaying trees.

Soon disappearing from sight.

 

** Stephen Strange’s P.O.V: **

_“Hmm, Dr. Stephen Strange.”_

_“Thanos, I presume. I’ve already been briefed about you.”_

_“Yes, no doubt by Stark. Or should I say you’re **Lover** – Anthony Edward Stark.”_

I manage to keep a calm composure, even though one part of me wanted to say _“That’s none of your fucking business, Asshole”_ and landing on the ground, see he now has three **_Infinity Stones -_** in the **_Gauntlet_** on his right arm meaning Vision – Tony and Bruce Banner’s creation was gone and defeated along with Wanda who had been with him – then he walks up to me.

“Now, where is the **_Time_** and **_Space Stone_**? I won’t ask again.” He says, encircling me as I do the same to him forming two Fire Energy shields large enough to cover a blow in case he chose to use Brute Force on me and laugh softly at him.

“Pity. I was expecting…a please, Dr. Stephen Strange where are they?” I say, flinging a surge of energy at him causing him to bring both arms up forming a shield which sends me flying backwards through a tree – actually four trees to be exact – until I land on the ground then quickly roll out the way, when he lands forming a crater where I had just been lying.

_Don’t let him close his fist._

I whisper to Levi, who slips off my shoulders and disappears from sight as I remember he only has the **_Reality Stone, Power Stone_** and **_Mind Stone_** then summoning the spell for the Mirror Dimension slam it down into the ground allowing it to spread outwards stretching all around the part of the forest where in.

“You think, this will hold me?” Thanos growls, lunging at me and punching me with his clenched left fist straight into the gut causing the breath to be knocked out of me – including nearly my own **_Astral Projection_** – then I’m harshly pulled back into my body again, slumping over large dark lilac arm at the sametime blood plips onto the forest floor from my mouth and moving my hand, suddenly realise I have miscalculated him.

A hidden blade, which he soon wrenches out allowing for gush of blood to spurt onto the ground and stumbling backwards away from him place by my hands to the wound trying to stem the flow of it.

"It's not meant to hold you." I reply, making him frown at me and allow for the mirrors to shatter to million pieces sending us both flinging backwards by the intense explosion that happens.

 

* * *

 


	4. Chapter 4

** Steve Roger’s P.O.V: **

_“Cap, we got incoming. It’s one of them.”_

Nat’s voice, comes crackling through the earpiece as I stand with T-Challa and the rest of the Wakanda people in the battle gear, getting the black shields made of solid Vibrianum out and allowing them to form then watch slowly as one of the **_Children of Thanos_** or **_Black Order_** as Tony said they were called appear at the dome-like shield.

Proxima Midnight, comes up to it and tests it using their sharp bladed knife on it to test the strength of it then glares at me – the only Human, to captured their spear and it was said by Thor before he left that rumor had it that if any person caught it single-handily then they would become the person’s Guard and the person their new **_Dominus –_** though he could also told me it meant I would to fight just them.

 And if I won would also have to consummate it in their culture terms – which would be to mate with them.

“Where’s your friend?” I hear Nat saying, seeing how Proxima Midnight keeps looking at me – glaring daggers at me – and she flicks her gaze to her then answers in very, deadly cold voice of theirs’s.

“Your corpse will suffice for his cause to this Fight.” They reply, making me step closer to the Shield and they turn their gaze back to me.

I can see they are fighting to not obey what their Culture and Ancestor’s degree them to do if their spear is caught and placing my arms over my chest look at them more closely.

Studying every detail – the light blue makeup across their face, horns curling close to where their ears are and eyes that seem to have hidden meaning to them.

“Why do you follow Thanos then? Has he actually told you, Proxima Midnight, what he plans to do to this planet and the others in the Universe?” I ask them, making them hiss at me in displeasure and go to surge forwards at the same-time an explosion happens behind them among the mass of tree-lines making a wave come rushing towards the shield.

* * *

 

The tip of a dagger is what I feel against the hollow of my throat, making a bead of blood trickle as I weakly flutter my eyes open to see a blurry image of Proxima Midnight looking down at me holding the long dagger with both hands around the hilt.

“Proxima?” I say, weakly startling them then getting up, turn fully face them lunge at me dancing with their moves and forming the special Wakanda Shields begin to block as they lunge as it soon becomes a dance of seduction between us.

She moves one way. I move the other, followed by her flipping over me and rolling soon place a both shields in front of me like a cross feeling her stab the dagger into it causing an intense explosion to shoot outwards around us in a circle rising the ground up around us in slow-motion.

The particles of Wakanda soil hovering in the air all around us, frozen for only a nanosecond as Tony would describe then it flings us both backwards, causing me to twist in the air and dig on the shields into the ground feeling it scar a long groove in the fresh soil.

Lifting my head, I see they have done the same with the dagger and breathing heavily with my chest rising and falling stand up then prepare myself.

 

* * *

 

 

** Tony’s P.O.V: **

_My heart’s pounding._

_Dammit, Tony, get a hold of yourself._

_My heart’s pounding._

Shuri – T’Challa sister – stands next to me, the strange Panther gauntlets glowing with the Vibrianum light and the banging gets louder followed by dents starting to appear in the large safety door.

“Are you sure those doors are strong enough?” I ask her, making her flick a gaze to me as _“Are you serious? Of course they are”_ look and flick back to the doors again, when a screeching noise fills the whole area.

It sounds like something clawing into the **_Vibrianum_** to rip it apart and stepping back suddenly feel large arms wrap around pulling me back flush against muscular chest then Shuri shouting my name distantly as I see the lilac rip in space and time slam shut before she can reach me.

 _"Don't struggle."_ a gruff, husky voice breathes into my ear and whirl around to face…Thanos.

His fist though where the Infinity Gauntlet had been looks burnt and for some strange reason I can’t explain as we stand on the porch of the Cabin on a strange planet with swaying meadows of lilac and lime green grass; far distance mountains topped with snow and a river gleaming in the strong sunlight of a large fiery sun, I find myself taking hold of it with both hands to have a look at.

“Stark….Don ‘t…do…” He begins to say, only to close his mouth not really knowing what to say to me and taking a deep breath look at him decide to ask him.

“What have you done?”

“What was necessary, that is all you need to know.” He says, taking his burnt hand away from my grasp and walks away leaving me standing there on the porch watching him place the golden-battered armour onto a bare skeleton for scarecrow.

I wrap my arms around myself, trying to understand what had just happened there between us both.

_Why had I done that?_

_What is going on here?_

_Goddamit, Tony just get a grip on yourself. It’s probably nothing at all._

_Nothing at all._

* * *

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for short chapter. Still plotting this story out.

** Tony's P.O.V: **

It is about when a multitude of stars looking like path spreading across a sky of soft lilac, warm orange and yellow that Thanos returns from wherever he had come from holding in his hands some kind of strange fruit in his large hands.

He says nothing to me, instead sits down to me splitting the fruit in half and hands me one part which I take off him then bringing it up to my lips, bite into it feeling sweetness burst into my month followed by eating the rest. It must have been remnants of fruit juices trickling down the side of my mouth, because I soon feel his thumb gently wipe the teardrop trickle up at the same-time brushing against my bottom lip.

Feeling the outline of it, making me gasp breathlessly and he pushes me down to lay flat on my back on the porch then leans over me, moving his hand to cup my cheek and before I can say anything he bends his head down kissing me lightly on the lips then bringing one hand up to hold the back of his neck, lick my lips to wet them when he pulls back slightly to look down at me.

"What is....this?" I ask, only for his lips to cover mine again and this time I kiss him back finding every thought I’m thinking go out the metaphorical window.

 

* * *

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, will get back to Tony soon.

** Loki's P.O.V: **

" _Loki....is there something you want to tell me_."

Thor holds out his hand for me, hauling me to my feet and see Captain America, who had just seen his childhood friend distengrated away into particles of ash coming over to me as I take a step back from him indicating I don't won't any trouble.

"Explain?" He asks me, causing me to sigh heavily and walking over to sit down on boulder having to place my hand on my abdomen when I feel the little one shifting sensing their Mama's unease.

"It all started when I fell....after fighting with Thor over who should rule Asgard. I let my naivety get the best of me and paid the price." I reply, taking a breather to try and calm my nerves as the memories come all flooding back. "I fell for a long time, until I was.....found by....Thanos. I know I'm also the God of Lies, but trust me I'm telling the truth of what I say next to you."  


"I found that hard to believe?"  Natasha Romenoff - who has appeared with T-Challa - says, crossing her arms over her chest in that she is not convinced at all.

"I.....was tormented by his lackey Ebony Maw and.....then......one night, because of my heritage of being Jotun and not Asgardian I went into Heat like an animal does on Midgard or anywhere else in the galaxy. He......find out I was experiencing and used it to his advantage."

"He sexually assaulted you." T-Challa states making everything look at him and back to me.

 I nod silently to his words and getting up off the boulder, begin to walk making Thor call out to me.

"LOKI, WAIT!!!? WHERE YOU GOING!!!?"

 

* * *

_"LOKI!!!?....DAMMIT, LOKI!!!?"_

Hearing Thor shouting in the Wakanda jungle, I wait until I hear him crashing through the bushes keeping my back to him when he finally comes around me to stand in front of me then reaches up to stroke some strands of my hair out of my eyes and gently, tuck behind my ear.

I blush slightly at the action of it, which he notices. He steps closer to me, pressing himself up against me as he places one hand around my waist and rests his forehead against mine - like he would always do when we were children - cupping my cheek lightly with his free hand.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asks me, causing me to take a shuddering breath and bringing my hands up rest them on his chest - over his heart.

"I....was....scared of telling you. It...is painful to remember everything he did to me. I lost myself Thor when he took me during my Heat and.....imagined a more gentle scenerio.....where it was....you and me together." I reply, going to pull away when he grabs hold of my arms to pull me flush against him and kisses me before I can say anything else to him.

One of his hand's comes up to cradle the back of my head, sifting through my hair and the going around my waist as I feel him changing position each-time to deepen the kissing between us. His lips warm and moist, move against mine so gently I slip my eyes close to experience it fully and something floods through my system.

My magic core responds and pulling back to breathe and place my lips against my ear as I realise what is starting to happen to warn him.

" _Haaa....Thor.....I......think.....I......_ I gasp breathlessly, wheen suddenly my back arches heavily followed by my magic core energy suddenly exploding outwards like a tsuamia wave as I find myself tilting my head backwards seeing Odin standing at the sea-cliff of Norway looking straight at me - through me - as he says the words through Death's Eether.

_Awaken, Loki....my son. Awaken....yourself._

It happens so suddenly.

In my mind's eye a mulitude  I'm seeing galaxies being birthed, destroyed or reborn, while the pupils of my eyes expand until blocking out the white around them then finally see it, one planet where it is completely covered in ash. A hooded figure stands on top of precipe of cliff on this planet and  looking downwards at the long drop, while towering above is a gateway with old Asgardian symbols on it.

They turn their face, looking straight at me and bringing fine, delicate hands up reveal their face to me as I lower mine down to look straight ahead at them.

 

* * *

 

** Thor's P.O.V: **

Time stands still.

The particles freezing in place all around myself and Loki, who eye's are unseeing - black as midnight - until he suddenly collapses in my arms as his legs give out from underneath him, eyes returning to normal as the swirling mass of energy around us sinks back down into the ground allowing everything to return back to normal.

"Are...you alright, Loki?" I ask him, while cupping his cheek lightly with my hand stroking his fine cheekbones with my thumb and he suddenly kisses me heavily as I find myself being straddled by him.

I kiss him back, moving my lips softly against his placing one hand on his chest where the **_Space Stone_** resides and further down to place it on the swell of his abdomen where the little one shifts under the palm of my hand sensing my presance as he smiles softly at me.

"She's accepted you. What should we name her?" He asks me, making me think of it and he jokes "Not Thorlia or anything to do with your name." as I soon come up with one and say it to him."Tulia-Laria."

"That.....I can accept." He says, pulling me in for another breathless and heart-stopping kiss as I bring my hands up to hold him close to me.

Never would I let him go again.

Never.

* * *

 

** Loki's P.O.V: **

Tulia-Laria Laufeyson-Odinson.

The name - one that would be remembered for a long time even if I was killed in the rest of the timelines to come as I travel through them to try and stop Thanos destroying everything using the Infinity Stones - and the sight of our grown up abandoned on a planet of ash then bringing my hand up watch the magic sparkling between my fingertips.

I quell it down, lowering my hand to my side and head to the War Council Room where the remaining Avengers are all waiting along with Thor, who I can see is busy talking to Valkyrie - or Cora Brunhilde - after she been found drifting by bunch of people called the Guardians of the Galaxy among them one person I recognize - Gamora, adopted daughter of the Mad Titan Thanos -then step in, making everyone stop talking among themselves while looking at who has come into the large ornate War Council Room.

They go back to talking. Feeling slightly out of place, I head over to stand close to the large windows next to T-Challa - King of Wakanda - who is holding his sister's bracelet in one hand meaning she had been turned to ash. I go to say something, hearing my throat click and yet, don't what to say so close it again looking at the remaining Wakandians tending to the sick, injured and fatally wounded as Steve Rogers, watches the process of it all.

"Don't worry, you can relax. I don't bite." T-Challa says, speaking quietly it is like his voice is like a gentle breeze ruffling the top of trees and he walks away from the window heading to the large council table.

Leaving me alone to complement my thoughts and what…should happen next

* * *

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

** Tony's P.O.V: **

Thanos pulls back from the kiss, leaving a strand of saliva hanging between our lips as both our chest's rise and fall then he bends his head down to my neck, starting to trail his lips up and down in such a way it makes me moan breathlessly at the same-time his hand slips downwards to my jeans managing to slip underneath them.

I tilt my head backwards, exposing his neck more to him as he licks, sucks and bites the pale unmarked flesh of it. Feeling my toes curling on the wooden floor of the Cabin and looking down see his large hand moving under the now very tight jeans of mine until I'm whimpering for him to stop.

" _Haaa....Stop.....you'll....make me....cum...."_

I hear myself pant out breathlessly, flushed with burning heat and droplets of sweat that have formed on my body, while he doesn't stop at all causing me to spread my thighs wider apart.

My head tilts backwards, mouth agape and eyes fluttering rapidly followed by soon tensing heavily with a soft cry breaking the silence of the Cabin. I arch my back slightly off the Cabin wooden floor, clenching my thighs around his hand between my thighs, feeling my abdomen muscles tensing in the process and shaking all over then slump back down again on the wooden floor, chest rising and falling under the shirt I'm wearing.

"Anthony, look at me and take your arm off your eyes.” He says, making me wonder when I had done what he just said I was doing and lowering it wonder should I also do something for him.

 “Do you want me to do something? I…” I begin to say, reaching for him, only he takes hold of my hands by my wrists and kisses me again heavily as he pulls me up onto his lap.

He gets up, causing me to wrap my legs around his waist and over to bed where I’m laid down on a cocoon-shaped bed then he gets over, covering me with his large shadow as hands start to peel of my clothes.

 

* * *

 

“ _Haa…. Uhhh…Thanos…. haaa…. haaaa!!!”_

My body arches underneath him, followed by feeling him spread my thighs wider apart to deep his thrusts within me as the every thrust he gives within me jolts my body up and down on the soft cocoon bed mattress and mound of pillows then he suddenly lifts me up in his arms, starting to lift me up and down at such a gentle pace, I find myself resting my forehead against his.

I gasp breathlessly and pant heavily, while rocking my hips in sync with his to feel that ecstasy feeling surging up my spine again each-time he hits the wee gland within me that makes me see stars.

It is overwhelming, every rational thought I’m thinking going out of the metaphorical window then the pressure slam straight into me – so fast – I find myself arching my back heavily with a keening wail of pleasure coming from me at the same-time whiteness blinds my vision completely.

Distantly I can feel my thighs clenching around his waist and tremors running through me at the same-time he releases a rush of warmth into me – it fills me, spreading upwards in such a way I can do nothing but hold Thanos close to me as it does so – then slump in his arms, while he lays me down among the mound of pillows.

Still holding me as aftershocks continue to ripple their way through my body completely covered in droplets of sweat until finally, they finish, allowing me to lower my legs flat down then tense slightly, when he pulls his now-softened cock out of my insides.

_“Sleep…...Anthony…...Sleep…now.”_

I feel him cup my cheek in his large lilac hand, stroking my cheekbone with his thumb as I try to say something to him only to find my eyes slipping close as his large body slips away from my own and a warm duvet cover is placed over me, so I don’t get cold.

 

* * *

 

_A child runs across grass of lilac and lime-green, while heading towards a figure in the distance up on a hill calling their name._

_“Orin…Come on…. Come here, little one.”_

_The child is lifted into the air and spun around, while laughter echoes all around the meadow area then the child is lowered, embraced and immediately looks over the shoulder of the person revealing…...eyes that look like a star-field of stars._

 

* * *

 

 

I wake up.

Lying there under the duvet cover of the cocoon bed, I can feel my heart is pounding against my rib-cage slightly at the strange……. _dream or had it even been one……_ then sighing softly, pull the cover back slightly and swinging my legs out from under the covers place my feet on the Cabin floor sitting there on the edge to take a breather before I get up.

Getting up slowly, I walk to the archway to stand on the Cabin porch looking out on the beautiful planet crossing my arms over my chest listening to the strange wildlife noises of the night-life of this planet.

“Can you not sleep, Anthony?” Thanos asks me, quietly when he comes up behind me and slips his arms around my waist to hold me close to him, while I move one hand to grip one of his large lilac arms gently feeling him splay his other hand on my chest.

“No, it wasn’t that woke me. It was more a dream or something. Heh…...I saw a child running in a meadow and someone was shouting Orin. Weird…huh?” I reply, making him fully turn me to face him and tilt my chin upwards so I look at him.

“What is Stephen to you?” He suddenly asks me, jolting me slightly with it because it is unexpected and licking my lips to wet them as they have seemed to dried out all sudden, find myself going to answer him only to close my mouth. Not really knowing how to answer it, while my brain tries to think of answer to it.

_What is Steve to me?_

_Your lover._

_I know that dumbass…. but…. the question Thanos is asking me._

_Your….?_

Wrapping my arms around myself, I turn away from him to look at the view again feeling him squeeze my shoulder lightly to reassure me if I needed to talk, he would be there.

 

_But would he be able to ask the unanswered questions I have swirling around my mind?_

 

* * *

 


End file.
